kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Nora Floriann Leoria
Character Overview Nora Floriann Leoria(ノーラ・フロリアン・レオリア, Noora Furorian Reoria) is one of the members of the Runaway Spirit Squard. She's currently the district chief around area Elsie is in charge. Appearence Nora has slight tanned skin and she appears to be in her early twenties. She has a long wavy hair, and a horn on the right side of her head. She wears both black top and short pants, along with long white stockings. Plot Overview Tenri Arc After the reunion in hell, as soon as Nora returned to the human world, she detected a runaway spirit. Chasing after its signal, she arrived in area Elsie was in charge. However, Nora who was humiliated during the award ceremony was determined not to let this spirit escape her. It turned out that the signal was coming from Tenri Ayukawa, who was a childhood friend of Keima Katsuragi. Later it was revealed that Tenri was not holding a runaway spirit but rather a heavenly goddess called Diana who was one of the Jupiter Sisters. Diana who was trying to hide her presence was holding on to a weakened runaway spirit so that she colud deceive anyone who was after her. Nora who was deceived by this believed that Tenri had a gap in her heart because of her hatred for Keima and decided to erase him. After many chase, Keima eventually made it look like two of them are lovers and released the spirit Diana had been hiding to make it look like spirit came out from Tenri, getting rid of Nora. Ability Nora has the ability to tap into people's inner desires, and displaying them like a TV using her celestial robe. She can even devastate a person's mind by manipulating her celestial robe. Nora has used this against Keima Katsuragi, who's desire was to be with Yokkun, a girl from a game whom Keima is in love with. Relationship Ryou Asama Ryou is chosen as the buddy of Nora in hunt for the runaway spirits. Though Nora doesn't admit Ryou as her partner, as she considers him useless. Furthermore, Ryou only follows around Nora because she has big breasts. He first appeared along with Nora in capturing the spirit within Tenri Ayukawa, possesed by Diana who was holding onto a weakened spirit she had been carrying on to fool anyone who was after her. Haqua du Lot Herminium Haqua was a junior of Nora back in their school days who was 10 years younger than Nora. However, the two aren't getting along very well. During her school days, Haqua was the top student among her class. Because of this she was always aiming for number one. Resulting in the runaway spirit to take control of her. But she managed to regain herself thanks to Elsie. Elsea de Lute Irma Elsie was another junior of Nora who is 10 years younger than her. During their school days, Elsie was regularly bullied by Nora and thus has a complex towards seniors, as displayed during Ayumi's conquest. Category:Female Characters Category:Runaway Spirit Squad Member Category:Maijima